Florecer para Morir “Ciclos”
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Nunca hubo tiempo para saber quienes eran y deseaban, irónicamente hora en vísperas de la mas devastadora guerra santa, misma que removerá los cimientos del Olimpo su orden es vivir. Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Athena, Generales, Jueces, Santos y Mas.
1. Chapter 1

_"Saber quienes hemos sido, para saber quiénes podemos ser"_

**REENCARNACIÓN**

* * *

El agua se infiltraba a sus pulmones y sus ojos no lograban siquiera apreciar sus manos por la enturbiada agua que lo envolvía, su pierna estaba atorada probablemente en un viejo tronco sumergido. La desesperación en el era patente y su titánico cuerpo que imploraba por el preciado oxigeno. No podía estar más feliz.

Se dejo llevar por el peso que lo remolcaba a las profundidades de aquellas oscuras aguas y si tan solo fuere posible ver su rostro entre ese espeso liquido de seguro estaría sonriendo.

Al fin llego al fondo y sus pies se cocaron en la lodosa tierra fue cuando se volvió obvio que lo que lo sujetaba no podía ser un tronco ya que aun después de pararse firmemente este lo seguía jalando, flexionando su cuerpo hacia su pierna y pudo sentir la fuerza de aquel animal el mismo que lo remolcaba en esas aguas.

_Lo siento pequeño pero eres tú o yo_, fueron las palabras que cruzaron por su mente al momento de golpear a su recientemente localizado captor con fuerza pero sin utilizar ni una pisca de su cosmos, el cual dejo de moverse al impacto así que lo tomo entre sus dos poderosos brazos valiéndose únicamente de el tacto para esto, se sorprendió cuando estos no pudieron abarcar unidos el ancho cuerpo de lo que fuera que golpeo.

Salió como pudo llevando consigo el cuerpo inerte de ese inmenso ser que incluso era más grande que él y eso ya era bastante, de no ser de la ayuda del agua para flotar esta proeza no hubiera sido posible. Y el no lo dejaría así, no después de tomar su vida.

El asenso le pareció demasiado prolongado y en esas turbias aguas era difícil saber con certeza si en verdad estaba ascendiendo o solo seguía perdido.

Desde el comienzo de todo esto pasaron aproximadamente 4 minutos.

Cuando por fin Por fin su cabeza emerjo del agua abrió su boca para inhalar todo el aire posible y queriendo llenar hasta el último rincón de su pecho con este imprescindible elemento se dio cuenta.

**Necesito aire** murmuro, **necesito aire** hablo, **NECESITO AIRE** grito con una gran sonrisa, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con un colosal Arapaima sostenido entre sus brazos.

Por fin lo comprendió el estaba vivo en su casa, en su tierra, en su rio, en el Amazonas.

* * *

**¿Qué demonios?, una mierda ¿que es esto?** intentando forzar sus ojos en una completa oscuridad aun así mas clara de la que estaba acostumbrado, si eso fuese posible o carecía de lógica le tenía sin cuidado, estaba recostado e intentando erguirse solo para golpearse con lo que parecía ser madera ese sitio era bastante estrecho, apenas y cavia recostado y para su molestia estaba compartiéndolo con alguien o algo, lo supo al intentar apoyar su mano y escuchar el crujir de lo que le pareció ser de huesos, un sonido que conocía bien. Su mano entro en el otro cuerpo llenándose de un liquido viscoso y el hedor que no era poco se volvió insoportable para cualquiera, mas no para el que justo en ese instante se sintió en casa, ese hedor le parecía la mas exquisita de las fragancias, algo que oler, algo que sentir, algo que odiar.

Se relajo y sintió como otros huesos que no eran los suyos para variar se quebraban al contacto con su espalda y su desnuda piel, disfrutando el sonido apreciando cada palmo de olor, cada bocanada de aire las mismas que se volvieron más significativas que cualquier regalo que hubiese recibido o conseguido mientras vivía tanto así que el movimiento de diminutas creaturas en su espalda le produjo un verdadero deleite.

**Gusanos**. Reconoció enseguida ya era bastante claro donde se encontraba y más claro aun que estaba vivo, sin embargo lo que era realmente confuso era el ¿Por qué?

_¿Que carajos hice bien en mi vida, para conseguir esto?._ Pensó e incluso en su mente se escucho sarcástico.

**Claro, no es que no lo merezca solo me inquieta el porqué.**

* * *

Su cuerpo permanecía entumecido y adolorido por las rocas sobre las que se encontraba recostado y ese perpetuo y insólitamente reconfortante frio, no podía siquiera hacerse la idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de sentirse tan bien.

La cobardía nunca fue de él, así que afronto rápidamente la realidad por dura que esta fuese la soportaría como avía soportado tantas cargas a lo largo de su erróneamente concretada vida.

Que podía perder quien consideraba ya no tener nada.

Abrió sus ojos rápido y miro el mismo sol quemante que vivía en sus recuerdos y cuando por fin sus ojos se sobrepusieron a su enfrentamiento con los rallos del astro, también aprecio el fastuoso entorno que se extendía ante el, aquel sitio donde ahora se encontraba, no muy diferente en su composición pero hermoso de cualquier forma.

Los desnudos riscos e imponentes despeñaderos de roca blanca desgastada por las corrientes de otros tiempos y los vientos del presente, escasamente cubiertos de pasto tan verde como esmeraldas y sus pequeñas pero fragantes flores silvestres, todo era una oda de perfección, fue hasta el agudo graznido de un cóndor aleonado de los pirineos, que se convenció a si mismo que todo era real, estaba de vuelta, vivo y dispuesto a servir y morir mil y una vez más en nombre de su diosa, solo para enmendar su error, lavar su maltrecho nombre y así justificar para si su equivocada existencia.

* * *

Despertó frio e inmutable como un tempano, inmaculado.

A su alrededor el eterno desierto invernal siberiano y el aire cortante seguían al igual que el inalterable y constantes en ese amado sitio en el que el tiempo pareciese estar eternamente detenido, se encontraba desnudo con sus manos y pies apunto de la congelación y sin siquiera tomar importancia del estado de su cuerpo camino hacia un lugar en el horizonte que le parecía conocido, una vieja cabaña donde antes estuvo junto a sus discípulos.

Sus ojos seguían fríos pero en su rostro se dibujo una discreta sonrisa.

**¿Cuanto más se puede abaratar la vida de una persona?**, se pregunto dignamente sin demeritar su abrumadora presencia.

* * *

Aun no abría sus ojos, pensó que al hacerlo lo que sentía desapareciera solo como una cruel tortura mas, fue por eso que solamente se quedo sentado intentando extender ese instante hasta el infinito cada sensación que le brindaba el entorno a su cuerpo.

El sonido de las aves era asombrosamente real, la calidez del sol y el rosar del viento sobre su cuerpo todo perfecto, justo como lo recordaba justo como su mente se lo emulaba cada que estaba apunto de ceder y perderse en la desesperación estaba solo aun pero en un mundo lleno de vida, no abrió los ojos y no lo haría hasta que estuviera seguro que lo que su mente la gritaba era real.

_"Estas vivo Mu"_

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía débil y pareciera que en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse pero al menos no sentía el incesante dolor de aquel horrendo sitio. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie y en esa oscuridad coloco su mano sobre lo que pareciera ser una pared, sin embargo esta era fría y no tenía ningún desperfecto común en las rocas.

_Un espejo_, pensó rápidamente forzando su vista para ver el reflejo y aun así nada captaban sus ojos.

**Ba al menos al parecer la tortura termino.**

**¿ESTA ALGUIEN AHÍ?.**

Escucho un grito que sonaba bastante femenino.

**Al parecer no fui lo suficientemente discreto**. _Lo último que esperaría es que efectivamente hubiera alguien aquí_. **Si ay alguien contesto**, para escuchar satisfecho lo que parresia ser algo o alguien calleándose al suelo en esa oscuridad, al menos ahora no soy el único.

**QUÉDATE QUIETO**, grito la mujer que al parecer le apuntaba con un arpón.

**No pienso ir a ningún sitio. **

**¿Que dices?.**

**Vamos ¿no tienes alguna linterna apenas y puedo ver tu rostro? **Cuestiono el hombre

**Yo, yo si espera.**

**Te dije que no pienso ir a ninguna parte mujer.**

Ella prendió la luz para enfocarlo en medio de la oscuridad, quedo sorprendida por la escena.

El hombre era sencillamente dotado de hermosura como si fuese sacado de los apetitos más excelsos de la creación, su piel sin ninguna maca en franco contraste con sus músculos marcados en el tono justo cual escultura de mármol, y su rostro hermoso, coronarlo su ondulado cabello celeste le daba un aire angelical, eso sin mencionar sus atributos de hombre que estaban a la vista al estar el completamente desnudo y tanta perfección apreciable con la pobre luz de una linterna.

**Ba esto no es un espejo solo es un triste vidrio **dijo mientras aprovechaba la luz para captar su reflejo.

**¿Qué sucede?** pregunto de forma altanera al verla enmudecida, reacción que le agradaba aunque no tanto como sacar de los labios de ella la respuesta obvia a su pregunta.

Ella se pensaba preparada para todo, pero definitivamente en la facultad de veterinaria y zoología nunca le advirtieron de algo así, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciera saltar de su pecho y su piel tomo un rubor rojizo aun estimable bajo la luz indirecta de su lámpara, para cuando por fin pudo quitar la mirada de ese hombre agachándola al sentir un poco de pena y noto que la gran pecera en el que él estaba apoyado tenia a todos los peses juntos lo más cerca posible de su mano.

Parresia ser algo mágico.

**Y bien vas a traerme ropa o deseas mirarme por más tiempo.**

**!Yo¡ he este, no, yo….**

**Haaaaa esto será largo** dijo con desgano.

* * *

En el templo magnífico de Maha Bodhi en Bodhgaya donde dentro asciende firme y perene el árbol gigante de Bodhi debajo de el cual, sentado en la plataforma levantada sucedió el milagro frente a cientos de fieles creyentes rodeados por las paredes del templo, donde grasias a magníficos tallados en piedra se aprecia a Buddha en diversos aspectos, y en el sanctasanctórum, un Buddha colosal.

En este sitio sagrado perpetuo en el tiempo una manifestación de luz dio paso a un hombre sentado en una inalterable posición de loto y desnudo cual preciosa aparición divina.

_La vida es cíclica, no existe verdad inmutable ante el cambio pero incluso el cambio guarda orden en su caos._

_El orden es una manifestación del desorden que a ojos del espectador se vuelve coherente._

_En este plano existencial todo debe tener coherencia y cuando se descubren ante ellos los hilos de la verdadera existencia, por falta de apego a lo material se manifiesta el poder de lo intrínseco._

_E vuelto a nacer en ti, porque nunca estuve lejos, pero al igual que tu estuve en todas partes._

_Pero yo no estuve solo._

_No nunca lo estas ni lo estarás no importa el poder que manifieste cualquier divinidad, el tiempo, tu tiempo como la apreciación del mismo es solo tuyo y tu poder para disipar tu propia existencia es meramente un don de la creatura mas perfecta sobre la tierra del ser del todo._

_De ti y a la vez de mí._

Las personas se juntaban a su alrededor para adorarlo la reencarnación la manifestación Buddha, decían.

* * *

El sitio era húmedo y el aroma a mar lo envolvía todo en todas direcciones esa sensación que tan bien conoció y detestaba, desde que fue encerado en la prisión de los Sargazos, y mientras estuvo preso de sus propias ambiciones en el templo marino de Poseidón lugar en el cual ahora se encontraba y gusto frente a el estaba la armadura que porto en aquellos tiempos llenos de remordimiento, las escamas de dragón marino.

Su expresión ensombreció y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa lánguida y melancólica, en su corazón albergaba tristeza, su orgullo de nuevo fue pisoteado y su voluntad echa a un lado.

**General, me alegro tanto de verlo de nuevo.**

**Tetis.** Dijo sin ánimos.

**Si diga **

**¿¡Porque!?. **La pregunta tenía tanto rencor en cada palabra, silaba y letra, que estremeció a la sirena hasta lo más profundo de su existencia, creándosele uno un nudo en la garganta no se atrevió a desatar.

Fue cuando una melodía que pudiese ser considerada divina impregno el ambiente con un cosmos conocido.

**Contestarme tú, Sorrento. **Exigió sin voltear a ver el origen de la música.

**Porque tu dios y tu destino así lo requiere. **Respondió el hombre de la flauta

**Mi diosa es Athena.**

**Las cosas ya no son tan simples Kanon. **Intervino otra persona que llegaba al lugar.

**¿A que te refieres Krishna? **

**Ella no es nuestra enemiga,** dijo el marino de Chrysaor posándose frente a el, con un manto oscuro que cubría todo su cuerpo. **Tu eres un guerrero poderoso, y se que no le rindes pleitesía a nuestro dios, sin embargo Athena tiene a su santo de géminis y tú quieras o no, estás destinado a ser el general del atlántico norte, Kanon de dragón marino.**

**Podrías saber lo que esta pasando antes de tomar alguna decisión**, agrego el mismo Poseidón vistiendo sobre su cuerpo sus magnificas escamas.

Todos los presentes postraron una rodilla en el suelo como señal de sumisión inmediatamente al verlo, excepto por Kanon quien se mantuvo firme.

**¿No temes mi ira?**

**No. **

**Aun después de admitir tu lealtad a Athena en mis dominios.**

**Si y lo juraría de nuevo frente a ti de ser necesario.**

**Kanon cállate** rogo Sorrento en una inflexión apenas perceptible

**Aun después de intentar manipular mi nuevo cuerpo y provocar una guerra santa.**

**Así es. **Respondió al sostener la mirada al dios

El océano sobre sus cabezas se sacudió y los mismos pilares crujieron solo para luego volver a la silencio.

**Bien……………………….**

**Tienes de sobra el valor para afrontar la tormenta que se avecina sobre el mundo, pero no te obligare, sin voluntad me eres tan inservible como le eres a Athena, puedes irte si así lo deseas. Pero te advierto que se por tu naturaleza humana, te arrepentirás de dejar pasar entre tus manos la única oportunidad que tuviste para hacer la diferencia y no para los hombres si no para los doses.**

Poseidón giro sobre sus pasos para retirarse del lugar dando la espalda a Kanon.

**¿Por qué?** pregunto Kanon de nuevo.

**Para cumplir con tu destino.** Contesto el dios del mar sin interrumpir su marcha.

**Sorrento.**

**Si mi señor.**

**Ponlo al tanto de todo y si aun así dese irse permíteselo, pero nunca lo dejes regresar.**

**Como usted desee.**

* * *

1 dia antes

Caminaba tranquilamente dentro del gran salón principal en la cumbre del santuario, el lugar lucia magnifico aun a pesar del tiempo, como si nunca se hubiera librado batalla alguna en ese suelo, las estrellas resplandecían rítmicamente en una tonada melancólica y el viento se encargaba de llevar su himno a los sentidos de los presentes, sencillamente perfecto y doliente.

Sola sin nadie con quien compartirlo o charlar la gran diosa Athena diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra había sido olvidada y en su corazón le agradecía a su hermano Apolo por el favor. De esa forma sus amados caballeros ya no tendrían por qué sufrir más.

**Hermana agradezco tanto tus plegarias.**

Esa conocida voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

**¿Como es posible?** contesto Athena sobrecogida.

**Tanto mal te hace verme.**

Ella corrió hacía el joven quien no aparentaba tener mas de 14 años, con su caballo grisáceo y una gran sonrisa conciliadora, su ojos rojizos pero llenos de vida y una piel pálida al igual que la nieve.

Ella estrecho su cuerpo en un delicado abraso a el que el correspondió con inmensa ternura.

**No lo entiendo cómo acaso ¿fue nuestro padre?**

**No, en realidad fuiste tú.**

Ella lo dedujo enseguida.

**Ya veo.**

**¿Te arrepientes de eso?**

**Nunca**. Contesto la diosa.

**Me alegro de no haberte importunado Hermana.**

**Tú nunca podrías.**

Guardo silencio meditando lo que su hermana le aseguraba. **Es injusto que seas la diosa de la sabiduría** reprocho fingiendo enfado. **Hablas con la verdad yo no podría.**

**Lo lamento debió ser difícil.** Comento Athena tomando de nuevo seriedad

**Lo fue.** Dijo el joven sin perder su sonrisa

**Nunca e lamentado más algo que nuestro padre haya echo. **

**Eso me honra, pero yo lo culpo por lo que el te hace a ti.**

Athena lo miro a los ojos.

**Estuve con ellos y los protegí.**

**Los amas.** Sonó macas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

**¡Si!** Contesto Athena sin dudar.

**Yo también lo hago. **Dijo el joven dios.

**Lo se.**

El se postro ante ella**. Nuca le he debido mas a alguien que lo que te debo a ti, pídeme lo que desees y si esta en mi poder hacerlo, lo haré.**

**Yo………………………..**

**Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por que la tristeza en tu mirada se pierda.**

**Lo sé, pero lo que deseo podría devolverte a tu prisión.**

El la miro sonriente. **Que mas da soy eterno e inmortal al igual que tu, y estarás aquí cuando vuelva.**

**No puedo.** Dijo definitivamente Athena.

**Aun así no podrás evitar que este apoyándote ti cuando Zeus venga, por que vendrá.**

Con estas últimas palabras el joven dios se desvaneció en la nada. Así como llego.

Ella estaba temerosa después de tanto lo vería de nuevo a su padre el rey de dioses.

* * *

Todas mis historias de Saint Seiya forman parte del mismo universo y están relacionadas entre si.

Agradezco a devilhangel por sus comentarios, gracias a ti seguiré escribiendo de este magnifico mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Saber quienes hemos sido, para saber quiénes podemos ser"_

**DESPERTAR**

* * *

El día comenzaba a aclarar y las estrellas se perdían en el cielo con el amanecer, el sol asomaba su forma detrás del horizonte. Ella habría sus ojos al recibir sus tibios rallos que se filtraban a través de el gran ventanal y cursaban casi inafectados por el traslucido pabellón blanco.

Tendida con su gloriosamente formado cuerpo velado por una sabana de seda igual de inmaculada como su pureza.

El alegre canto de los ruiseñores termino de despojarla de su sueño y despertó.

**Eres tan perfecta, gusto como vives en mis recuerdos.**

Ella aun en la cama y sin voltear Suspiro profundo. **Padre.**

**Como no serias perfecta si eres mi amada hija.**

Volteo a encararlo y Ella lo encontró contemplando detenidamente su cuerpo hasta clavar sus ojos en los suyos

Estaba postrado en una silla a la orilla de su cama con su mano en su barbilla al tiempo que su codo se colocaba en su rodilla, cual niño interesado en algún nuevo juguete, traía sobre su cuerpo una toga de la más fina hechura bordada con hilos de oro y plata cubriendo su inmejorable cuerpo, su rostro era perfecto con un toque de galanura infantil y una inusitada madures en su mirada cuyos ojos cual eternos zafiros irradiados en oro pareciese mirar más allá de la piel y observar tu misma esencia, su cabello era dorado como el reflejo del sol del atardecer sobre el mismo mar y su sonrisa amplia siempre confortante.

**¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?** Pregunto la diosa

**Que interesa, quizás horas. **La respondió el intruso

**¿Y porque no me despertarte?**

**Porque no me lo perdonaría importunar tanta hermosura.**

Ella sonrió de lado. **¿Entonces la belleza acabo?**

**No, todo lo contrario cambio su matiz a uno distinto e igual de perfecto.**

**Padre ¿que haces aquí?**

**Vamos, tan poca paciencia tienes reservada para mí.**

**Bien sabes que para ti tengo más que para nadie, es solo que precisas de excesiva.**

El puso su rostro triunfal, **¿eso fue un alago acaso?**

**No padre.**

En todo este tiempo sus miradas se mantenían sus miradas.

Ella se sentó sobre su cama y la sabana reveló su busto.

**Podrías pasar mi ropaje.**

**Pero me gustas mas así.**

**Vamos padre.** Fingió impaciencia.

El dio un suspiro mientras se las entregaba.

Se colocó sus prendas frente a él sin ninguna pena.

**Siempre he considerado que no existe lienzo tan apropiado o joya más extraordinaria para el cuerpo femenino que su piel desnuda.**

**Lo sé eso es bastante claro, después de todo utilizas gran parte de tu tiempo intentando lograr que las mujeres se despojen de sus lienzos y joyas frente a ti.**

**Invariablemente se los agradezco proporcionándoles gran deleite por brindarme ese gusto.**

**No me conciernen esas historias.**

**Si lo sé,** afirmo mientras miraba al techo. **¿Pero que puedo hacer frente a eso?**

**Lo que yo diga ¿en verdad le importa?**

**Supongo que no pero al menos me importa más que lo que diga Hera.** Zeus le extendió la mano, **ven con migo.** Ella correspondió al gesto y el tomo para que ambos salieran de la habitación.

**Tengo un regalo para ti.**

**La última vez que me diste un obsequio fue la tierra bajo el cielo. **Recordó la diosa

**Espero te haya gustado. **Sonrió con orgullo.

**¿Que tan tonta crees que soy?**

La sonrisa de Zeus se perdió. **¿Lo sabes?**

Contesto Athena adelantándose algunos pasos y procurándole la espalda, **Desde el primer instante. Vamos padre en verdad piensas que aun ay algún dios que no sepa que el porqué detrás de tu obsequio, es tu propia hegemonía en el Olimpo.**

**Bueno Ares o Hermes, quizás Dionisio.**

**Padre**. sentencio firmemente.

**¿Y entonces me aborreces? **Pregunto el mismo rey de dioses al cambio su tono a uno por uno más serio.

………………………..

**Te lo agradezco. **Respondió ella.

………………………..

Zeus la observo extrañado **Quisiera entenderte hija.**

**Entonces ¿cual es el motivo de este inusual encuentro?**

**Veras queridas cuando combatiste la última guerra santa contra mi sombrío hermano alarmaste a algunos dioses en el Olimpo.**

**¿Yo lo hice?**

**Lo que tu agás nunca será cuestionado al ser mi amada hija, puedes estar segura nunca permitiría que te culparan de nada.**

**Entonces el crimen cayó sobre mis santos.**

**Ellos son solo humanos y excedieron los límites al atentar contra el cuerpo original de uno de los tres dioses principales, además de perforar el mismo muro de los lamentos. Sabrás que durante su creación yo fui participe.**

**¿Es para decirme esto que me as traído a este sitio?** argullo Athena molesta pues se encontraban enfrente de el solemne pilar que se alzaba justo en el centro del santuario como claro ejemplo del castigo divino y la sumisión humana.

**Espero entiendas que no existía otra forma de concluir esto, además cada guerra se esta volviendo mas complicada que la anterior, tristemente es el costo para proteger a nuestros amados humanos.**

**Por favor no sigas con esa mentira, si ellos poco o nada te importan.**

**Como puedes decir eso, si mi corazón cuerpo y voluntad han pertenecido desenas de tiempos humanos a mujeres mortales.**

**No confundas, tú lujuria con verdadero amor.**

Su mirada por primera vez en toda la conversación se mostro sebera, **es el único amor que conozco.**

**Entonces te compadezco padre.**

**Triste es la existencia más poderosa del universo al precisar que su hija lo conduela.**

**¿Y cuál es entonces tu regalo?** pregunto Athena intentando terminar con el asunto ya que estar en ese lugar la afligía tanto como la enfurecía.

Zeus de nuevo sonrió y mirar con el rabillo del ojo fugazmente el pilar.

**Tus queridos santos**. Athena se mostro sorprendida nunca ni con toda su sabiduría avía esperado esa respuesta. **Vamos hija porque ese rostro.**

**¿Cómo es posible?**

**Siendo yo el dios más poderoso es de esperar que tomase el lugar creado y realice el arduo trabajo de condenar o salvar las almas.**

**Tu…….. ¿Porque tú?**

**Porque ese sitio requiere de un enorme poder para mantenerse. Y si te soy sincero me fatiga, pero con Poseidón recientemente liberado e intentando acumular energía rápidamente, no ay nadie más adecuado que yo.**

**¿Liberaste a Poseidón?** pregunto Athena sorprendida y enfurecida.

**Si,** sonrió Zeus. **En esta era sin guerreros ni él ni tu podrían sortear una guerra santa, además aclare algunas cosas con él y llegamos a una especie de acuerdo, no abra ninguna clase de ataque de sus sirenas o generales al menos que yo lo permita.**

**No me digas que estas ayudando a hades a reunir su dispersa alma.**

**¡Por supuesto que no! mi sombrío hermano no me agrada ni un poco, con Poseidón siquiera se puede dialogar, pero con el no existen motivos que valgan, aun así tampoco me interpondré en su unión para evitar la misma, el es parte del equilibrio y su labor realmente me cansa.**

**Y aun así no tienes porque preocupes considerando que el llegase a unir su alma antes de 250 años no existe ya un cuerpo en esta época que sea adecuado para él. Y es por eso que ahora ay una oportunidad para que los cuerpos de tus santos atrapados en este pilar se regeneren, además yo mismo me ocupare de sacar sus almas del limbo.**

**¿Porque haces todo esto? **Pregunto incrédula

**Es solo un presente para ti. **Seintento mostrar ofendido.

**No tú nunca harías algo que te causara tantos problemas con los demás dioses solo por mi deseo.**

**Eres la diosa de la sabiduría hija, piénsalo y si no llegas a una conclusión. espero que creas que es solo porque te amo.**

**¿Que piensas que harán los demás dioses cuando se enteren?**

**Nada, o es que crees que alguno de ellos se atrevería a levantar su mano en contra mía.**

**No, solo dos dioses lo harían y ninguno de ellos vive en el Olimpo.**

**Por cierto, tu hermano Escolapio se encargara de la regeneración de sus cuerpos.**

**Entonces ¿ya sabias que es libre?**

**Claro hija yo fui el primero en recibirle cuando el emergió de su prisión.**

**Hoy mismo regresaran los primeros seis a sus casas en tu templo. Los otros tardaran algo más por la dificultad que representa encontrar sus almas.**

**No padre.**

**¿¡Cómo!?**

**No deseo que vuelvan aquí……. yo quiero que sean libres y que busquen su propia felicidad, ahora que no ay mas guerra deseo que renazcan en un sitio de sus memorias que no sea el santuario.**

**Realmente Quisiera entenderte hija mía, pero lo haré como tu prefieras.**

Un ensordecedor rallo cayó al suelo llevándose consigo a Zeus.

* * *

El sol ni siquiera comenzaba a menguar cuando Athena comenzó a sentir como varios cosmos familiares se manifestaban de nuevo en la tierra.

_Si algo no te puedo reprochar padre, es tu velocidad al cumplir tus promesas._

El primero que pudo sentir era un cosmos fuerte y brusco pero increíblemente apacible.

**Entonces el primero fuiste tú Aldebarán.**

Ella se busco el resguardo de la sombra de su gran estatua para serrar sus ojos y unir por algunos momentos sus mentes.

**Aldebarán, Aldebarán.**

Aldebarán sintió el cálido e inconmensurablemente afectuoso cosmos de su diosa.

**Mi diosa Athena ¿es usted?**

**Si mi santo de tauro**, el no podía distinguir de donde venia la voz entre la espesura de la jungla. **Gracias por todo Aldebarán te lo agradezco tanto**.

**¿Qué? no gracias a usted por darme de nuevo la vida** y ella pudo sentir tristeza en el corazón del santo. **Si usted lo quiere peleare de nuevo.**

**No eso Aldebarán es lo último que quiero.**

**Pero…. ¿entonces que tengo que hacer?**

**Lo que tu desees eres libre para vivir.**

**Libre……**

**Adiós Aldebarán y siempre estaré orando por tu felicidad.**

El hombre avía dejado de escuchar la vos de su diosa mas no dejo de sentir el calor de su cosmos rodeándolo todo, dejo a un lado el enorme peso que llevaba sobre su hombro y tomo una pequeña flor para respirar lentamente su fragancia.

**Feliz……. **

* * *

_¿Qué carajos hice bien en mi vida, para conseguir esto?_ Pensó e incluso en su mente se escucho sarcástico.

**Claro, no es que no lo merezca solo me inquieta el porqué.**

**Caballero de cáncer.**

_Esa voz es acaso, no, no podría ser ella no me hablaría a mi._

El cálido cosmos de Athena se poso sobre el santo.

**Por favor escucha.**

**¿Quien eres?**

**Soy Athena.**

**Si ya veo solamente una niña inocente tendría esta clase de energía.**

**Y bien ¿que deseas de mi? ¿Cuantas vidas quiere mi diosa que zanje en su nombre?**

**Ninguna.**

**¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que estoy aquí? definitivamente cometería cualquier acción por ti, solo pídelo y se hará.**

**Solo tengo una cosa que pedirte.**

**Si cual sea.**

**Quiero que salves a una persona de la oscuridad.**

**Yo salvar a alguien.**

**Si.**

**Y quien es la persona que le produce tanta preocupación a mi diosa como para que un santo dorado reencarne y tenga que ser su guardián.**

**Tu.**

El cosmos de Athena desapareció pero en sus oídos retumbaba esta última palabra

**¿Yo?, Pffff Será una micción bastante difícil.**

* * *

En aquellas heladas cumbres caminaba indolente un hombre en completa soledad resistiendo el frio y el dolor que su cuerpo sentía, como si mereciere sufrir de esa forma.

**Shura ¿que haces?**

El caballero reconoció inmediatamente el cosmos de su diosa y se arrodillo como siempre hubiera deseado, ante ella y para ella.

**Shura ¿porque sufres tanto?**

**¿No lo sabe?**

**No caballero de capricornio.**

**Porque yo no hice nada por usted y por la orden, mi vida estaba compuesta de errores.**

**Pero que dices tu siempre estuviste, siempre pensando en mi, eres mi caballero más fiel Shura.**

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de aquel hombre. Soy **un ingenuo, un idiota y un traidor.**

**¿Que puedo hacer para aliviar tu lastimado corazón? dímelo y lo haré por ti.**

En la boca del caballero se dibujo una sonrisa de amargura.

**¿Que he hecho para merecer otra oportunidad, para recibir su compasión?**

**Dedicar tu vida a mí y a los humanos y no una sino tres beses en mi nombre, sacrificarla cuando Shiryu de dragón te mostro la verdad tu no fuiste orgulloso si no que me fuiste fiel sacrificando tu vida y salvando a Shiryu, al levantar tu mano contra tus hermanos de orden a pesar del sufrimiento que sentías y que te destrozaba el corazón todo por intentar protegerme aun después de los horrores del infierno y una vez mas en el muro de los lamentos junto a tus compañeros.**

**DE NO SER POR MI ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO. **grito el caballero al golpear su puño contra las rocas sin su cosmos y algunas rocas que quedaron manchadas de sangre.

**Es verdad Shura tu destino en esta vida era bastante doloroso, pero lo cumpliste a cada paso una y otra vez.**

**¿Cómo?**

**Yo siempre te he agradecido por aquella noche cuando mi cuerpo era el de una bebe indefensa y tu no acabaste con mi vida tu.**

**Yo la deje a su suerte, eso fue todo.**

**No me dejaste para que pudiese cumplir mi destino. Shura de capricornio ¿que hubiera pasado si yo regresaba esa noche al santuario?**

**La abrían matado**. Contesto el caballero amargamente.

**¿Que hubiera pasado si Aioros no era muerto por tu mano?**

Shura tenso su cuerpo por completo.

**Lo hubiéramos casado hasta el fin del mundo.**

**Y si no fueras tú el que tomara su vida, yo abría muerto.**

**¿Como puede estar segura?**

**Porque desde los primeros tiempos el santo de capricornio a echo lo correcto.**

**Entonces regresare a su lado y la protegeré a costa de ni vida, una y mil veces más moriré por usted.**

**No Shura ese no es mi deseo.**

El caballero sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escullarla el negarle volver al santuario junto a ella.

**Entonces dígame ¿que desea de mí?**

**Que vivas y seas feliz. **

* * *

El llego a la vieja cabaña derruida por los años y las incesantes nevadas aun así mejor que el estar a la intemperie pensaba regresar antes dijo al cruzar la puerta rápidamente se dirigió a un cosed para tomar un grueso abrigo y al ponerlo sobre su cuerpo recordó la ultima vez que el lo uso sentado frente a la chimenea que hora se encontraba bloqueada por la nieve mientras leía un libro en la mecedora acompañado por sus jóvenes discípulos.

Camino a la cocina para tomar una botella de vino de un cajón inferior y busco una copa en la alacena lamentablemente todas se encontraban quebradas.

**Supongo que tendré que dejarte para después **comento viendo la botella que tenia en la mano la cual dejo sobre una repisa y fue a sentarse en su vieja mecedora y al quitar de ella la nieve que se había acumulado desde entonces y un maltratado diario se encontraba sobre ella, lo tomo y al sentarse lo puso sobre su regazo, para leer el contenido esas gastadas y humedecidas paginas, era el diario de avances y observaciones que el mismo había echo durante el entrenamiento de sus alumnos. Cada página evocaba más recuerdos a su cansada mente y una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro.

**Camus.**

Escucho la dulce voz de Athena y la reconoció enseguida incluso antes que el sintiera su cosmos.

**Athena.**

**Lo lamento Camus ciento todo lo que has tenido que pasar.**

**Eso es lo ultimo que deseaba.** Contesto el apretando el diario que tenía en sus manos, **siempre seguí mis convicciones no tienes porque lamentar mis decisiones. **

**Lo se Camus y por eso te pido que las sigas de nuevo.**

……………………..

**Dime santo de acuario que es lo que deseas.**

**Saber que está vivo, eso es todo.**

**Yoga lo está.** Contesto Athena con alegría.

**Bien. **Fue solo lo que salió de sus labios y no hubo siquiera una expresión o una sonrisa, ninguna reacción se mostro en su persona.

**¿Cuanto tiempo tengo para regresar al santuario?**

**Todo el que dure tu vida, Camus eres libre de vivir como desees.**

**Como desee. **De nuevo nada, ni siquiera un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada.

Volvió a tomar el diario para viajar a los recuerdos de aquellos días felices, que ahora parecían tan lejanos. De otra vida.

* * *

Mu había abierto sus ojos para observar frente a el la torre donde el solía reparar las armaduras sagradas. Siempre pendiente a su deber, deber del cual se enorgullecía.

**Kiki** fue la primera persona que la llego a la mente y murmuro su nombre desde el onda de su alma, **espero que sea feliz**.

En el interior de la torre estaba confinado un descuidado y adormilado lemuriano de rojos cabellos quien dormía tan plácidamente como un niño pequeño cosa que ya había dejado de ser pues tenía 16 años.

Cuando el joven en el interior de la estructura se despertó con el trinar de las aves noto inmediatamente ese acogedor y pasivo cosmos de su maestro.

Mu localizo fácilmente el cosmos de su alumno en el interior de la torre, después de todo en el pasado ese chico le había ocasionado más de una docena de problemas en el santuario y era mejor tenerlo localizado todo el tiempo, tanto así que se volvió insuperable en eso y ahora no deseaba nada mas que estar frente a él y decirle que todo estaría bien.

El lemuriano de pelo liliáceo se tele transporto al interior de la torre ya que esta no tenia puerta y el no quería esperar, mas entro y quedo viendo la espalda de su alumno que era amplia y fuerte, Mu sintió un fuerte calor en su pecho el estaba feliz estaba tan lleno de orgullo que si fuera posible verlo se hubiera desbordado de su cuerpo, se encontró perdido observando al joven así que decidió seguir haciendo por un momento más.

**Que lamentable aun con estos sueños **dijo Kiki al poner la armadura dorada de tauro sobre la mese donde posteriormente seria reparada.

**Vamos Kiki** se reprocho a sí mismo el **no volverá por mas que lo desees, olvida su cosmos, olvida su sonrisa, porque duele recordar a la única persona que he considerado un padre.**

_Un padre_, pensó Mu con su corazón volcado en tantos sentimientos juntos, orgullo por su discípulo, felicidad al verlo sano, un poco de decepción pues el joven aun no había notado su presencia, pero una gran tristeza al haberle provocado tanto dolor con su partida.

**Esta armadura es muy grande como me causa problemas **lamento Kiki. **Ya se no necesita tanto gammanium, y si le quito un poco y se la pongo a la de aires. **dijo con los ojos chispeantes.

_¿Qué?_ pensó mu caminando hacia el chico.

**¿Que fue lo que dijiste Kiki?** hablo a espaldas de el.

**!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡**

Casi se le sale el corazón del susto y volteo de inmediato poniendo entre el y la fuente de esa vos un magnifico muro de cristal.

**M-M-M-MAESTROOOOOOOOOO** grito al verlo y sus ojos derramaron lagrimas como solo el día de la partida de su maestro derramo.

Corrió hacia el y el muro se quebró inmediatamente hasta saltar a los brazos de su maestro y él lo recibió con aquella naturalidad y tacto que pareciese que el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

**Ya Kiki ya no llores.**

**También de felicidad se llora. **Respondió el joven pelirrojo

**Si lo sé.**

**Además usted también está llorando.** Mu llevo su mano al rostro y se hallo sorprendido cuando esas lagrimas que no había sentido humedecieron sus dedos.

**Está bien Kiki ahora todo estará bien.**

Estuvieron abrasados un largo tiempo mientras Que el joven lemuriano le contaba con orgullo todas las cosas que había echo en estos años, que se vivían hermosos tiempos de paz y que aunque no se lo encomendaron el se dio a la tarea de reparar las armaduras no para la batalla si no como tributo a sus portadores, la generación de santos dorados que él conoció y admiro.

**Por cierto.**

**Si dígame maestro.** pregunto sonriendo.

**¿Como este eso de quitar gammanium de una armadura a otra?**

**E-e-este vera yo solo quería que su tributo fuera el más hermoso**.

**Bien** dijo Mu sonriendo.

**¿Le parece bien?** pregunto extrañado el joven.

**No me lo parece y no lo hagas mas, yo mismo me encargare de regresarlas a su estado anterior.**

**Pero.**

**Kiki.**

**Si maestro.**

**¿A cuantas le has quitado materiales?**

**A once.** Respondió el joven pelirrojo desviando la mirada.

Mu toco la frente de su alumno. **Sí que tengo trabajo.**

**Tenemos maestro.**

**Si tenemos.**

El cosmos de Athena se sintió en aquel lugar ella había estado desde antes, pero no quiso interrumpir no se permitió importunar el feliz momento, no de las personas que lo dieron todo por ella y ahora ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos.

**Athena** pregunto Mu y un instante después Kiki sintió la presencia de su diosa.

Ambos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto.

**Mu de Aries Kiki de Aries.**

**Díganos**. Respondieron juntos.

**Yo lamento todo el daño que les cause.**

Mu comento que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, mas Kiki solo agacho la mirada fue obvio para su maestro que el culpaba a su diosa de su partida.

**No, Mu por favor deseo que recuperes el tiempo que has estado ausente, sin guerras no tienes por qué servir a más que a tus propios deseos.**

**Entiendo.**

El cosmos de Athena desapareció.

**Bueno al menos no te forzó a ir al santuario. Pero desea que te marches de aquí.**

**No lo creo ya que ese no es mi deseo**.

Kiki sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

**Por fin decidió ir a buscarme algo de ropa.**

**Vaya y ¿ahora porque abre regresado?** se pregunto en voz alta al recargarse en la pecera.

**Para vivir afrodita.**

Afrodita de inmediato se arrodillo al escuchar la vos de su diosa.

**Lo-lo lamento tanto.**

**Se que debe ser difícil para ti decir esas palabras.**

**Yo…………**

**Lo se ya no te disculpes mas mi santo, pues tus actos se redimieron al explotar tu cosmos en el muro de los lamentos.**

**Aun así deseo su perdón.**

**Lo tienes desde que fuiste nombrado mi caballero.**

**Entonces ¿desea que vuelva al santuario?** pregunto con un toque de felicidad en si vos.

**No, al menos no aun.**

**¿A que se refiere?**

**Quiero que vivas y que pases momentos felices con las demás personas.**

El cosmos se desvaneció y el serró los ojos para repetir cada palabra en su mente y finalmente respondió. **Como usted ordene.**

**¿Hablas con alguien?** pregunto la chica que momentos antes lo encontrara.

**Si, con una diosa.**

**¿Que con una diosa? entonces supongo que rezabas.**

**No en realidad, y ya dame esa manta que empieza a incomodarme el frio.**

**O si.** El se había recargado en una pecera y estaba en cuclillas sobre el suelo, ella se aproximo para darle la manta, acción que el ignoro al no tomarla así que ella la puso sobe sus hombros y se sentó a su lado. Mientras el solo le dedicaba una mirada despectiva.

**Yo, este, ¿tienes hambre?** pregunto tímidamente la chica.

**Si,** dijo de manera cortante. **Tráeme caviar.**

**Bromeas verdad.**

* * *

En el templo de Maha Bodhi, Ante miles de fieles a buda los cuales avían abarrotado el lugar al escuchar la noticia de la reencarnación de su dios.

Repentinamente se manifestó otra presencia flotando en el aire frente al buda.

**Lo sé ambos lo sabemos conozco tu deseo y lo respeto, si eso es lo que realmente quieres que así sea.**

No se requirieron mas palabras ella agacho la cabeza y después él le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

**Adiós Shaka de virgo.** dijo para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Quise aclarar algunos puntos en este capítulo.

Para el próximo, Athena tiene otra visita no deseada y un par de santos mas vuelven del limbo.

Como lo pidieron redite los capítulos para que fuese más fácil su lectura.


End file.
